


my golden hour

by springofviolets



Series: fem sheith [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Keith (Voltron), Female Shiro (Voltron), Genderswap, Honeymoon, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Sappy, Sheith is a Butch4Andro lesbian couple, Vaginal Fingering, Women in suits, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springofviolets/pseuds/springofviolets
Summary: She has the rest of her life to kiss and touch and love her wife.or: absolutely nothing but wedding night loving.





	my golden hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardropdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/gifts).



> \- thank you to [mercibeaucul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercibeaucul) for looking this over!  
> \- title is from kacey musgraves - golden hour.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROBIN!!!! you're a wonderful author and a wonderful friend. <3  
> one scene at the beginning is referenced from her fic [another year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731402).

When they finally, finally get to open the door to their honeymoon suite, Keith honestly doesn't expect anything to happen. It's been a long day, with the ceremony and small reception, and now, many hours and one wormhole later, they're at the first of a few different planets they'll be visiting, and Keith's internal clock thinks it's nighttime even though the sky on this planet is bright.

And that's fine. Lance had warned her that was pretty common — not from personal experience, obviously; Lance took her general apathy towards the minutia of wedding-planning as permission to do his own research, overloading her with information in his own excitement for them — with the months of planning and day-long festivities catching up to you.

(They had actually managed one quick round before the ceremony, when Shiro had slipped in for a First Look and to help Keith with her tie. Then suddenly Keith understood why some people forbade that first look, because Shiro in her own white suit and white hair and the glow of happiness was absolutely ethereal, and Keith couldn't resist pulling her back down to Earth with her fingers and her tongue.

And if they were both a little flushed when they finally made it out, everyone just attributed it to some stolen kisses. Which wasn't wrong, even it was only half of the dirty, delicious truth.)

Anyway, it's not like this night is the only time they can have sex. They've certainly never restricted it only to special days before, and now —

She has the rest of her life to kiss and touch and love her _wife_ .

Keith has long discarded her jacket, and the carpet is soft and plush between her bare toes. She wanted to look good for Shiro, for the pictures that they'll scroll through far in the future on their fiftieth anniversary, but after that, her jacket and shoes had come off.

In front of her, backlit by the unnatural indigo of the planet's sky that streams through the window, Shiro is in the same partially dressed-down state. It's Keith's turn to help Shiro with her tie now, unknotting it and tossing it to the floor. Keith needs to be skin to skin, even if just to feel Shiro against her.  Before she can get any further, though, Shiro catches her hands in her bigger ones and presses her lips to Keith's wrist, then her palm.

"I love you," Shiro says, eyes wide and fixed on her. It's more intimate, private, somehow, different from her saying those words many times in front of the small room full of their friends. There, it was a vow, one they'll both keep; here, in the brush of lips against skin, it's a pledge — unbound by laws of time or physics, planets or space — of infinite and immeasurable devotion.

Sometimes the depth of it feels like it's digging into her soul until it bleeds and stitches her back together, all in one breath.

(Anyone else might find it overwhelming or frightening. Keith's pretty sure her heart would stop beating if things were any other way for them.)

"I know," Keith tells her. "I _know_ , and I love you so much, too." She traces the strong lines of her wife's jaw. "Shiro. You're all mine now."

Shiro makes a noise and yanks Keith forward by her own already-loosened tie and into another kiss. She backs Keith up quickly against the side of the bed, and Keith falls backwards easily. All exhaustion flees from her at the feel of Shiro pressing her back into the mattress. The wine from the wedding has long since worn off, but she still feels drunk on love and the flex of Shiro's biceps above her.

"We belong to each other," Shiro says. "Not even death may part you and me."

"Save that joke for another night. Or, y'know, never," Keith huffs, tamping down the growl she feels simmering. "But you're right. _Nothing_ can take you from me. Now kiss me again," she demands, and Shiro does.

"Sorry, baby," she says between the meeting of their mouths. She doesn't sound sorry at all, but Keith is willing to forgive as long as Shiro keeps touching her.

Under Shiro's attentive fingers, the buttons of her shirt part far more easily than they did this morning when she was struggling to make herself presentable. Then it's off, and Keith tries to work the buttons of Shiro's shirt as well, while Shiro makes no effort to cooperate, instead pressing closer to Keith and trailing kisses from her lips to her neck.

"Shiro," Keith whines, almost petulant, shivering at the light touches and in frustration at the buttons, and Shiro laughs and sits back. She takes pity on Keith and tosses off her shirt, then makes quick work of the rest of their clothing.  Keith doesn't give a moment's thought to their suits crumpled on the floor; it's not like she'll need it again, anyway, and she prefers Shiro in her tanks and sweats, and even more like this — in nothing.

A bare, strong thigh slides between hers as Shiro leans back down. Keith opens to Shiro, her arms and her legs to her body and her mouth to Shiro's mouth, wants to take all of her in as much as she can. She drags her teeth over Shiro's bottom lip and sucks at her tongue, swallowing Shiro's moan, and lets her hands wander. She caresses over Shiro's strong, muscular arms, her broad chest, the softness of her perfect breasts. Keith kneads one contentedly, rolling the nipple under her thumb.

Shiro kisses and bites her back just as fiercely, and Keith arches up when her fingers drift down, brushing over her hardening nipples, pulling away from their kiss to let her mouth follow the trail to Keith's breasts. Her mouth on Keith's other nipple is bruising, and Keith hisses and whines again, squirming. Shiro looks up at the sound, splaying her hand on Keith's stomach.

"Baby, I can already feel how wet you are," Shiro breathes. "I've barely done anything."

Keith flushes; she's not embarrassed, really, and she knows Shiro likes how quickly and obviously aroused she gets due to her Galra heritage, even outside of the weird heats. But that doesn't mean Shiro has to _point it out_ like always. It's unfair Shiro can often remain so level-headed. She never doubts the extent of Shiro's desire for her, but sometimes all it takes is a single touch from Shiro to make Keith go dizzy and delirious with lust.

Times like right now, noticing her wife — Shiro, her wife — watching her with soft grey eyes. Keith could drown in the love there, but _right now_ she wants something else.

Keith clenches her thighs around Shiro's and grinds up into it, a slick slide of her cunt against Shiro's naked skin. "Shiro. Want you on my face."

"Hmmm," Shiro replies, that look on her face she gets when she's thinking about whether to indulge Keith on something. "Not yet," she says. "You had more cake than me, so now I get my own dessert."

"That's bad," Keith groans. She watches Shiro wiggle lower, pressing a kiss to her hip. "That's so bad, I'm not in the mood anymore."

Shiro tilts her head, and before Keith can register what's happened, the floating Altean hand has her arms pinned above her head on the pillow. Keith moans in surprise, shamelessly loud.

"You've always been a terrible liar," Shiro tells her smugly. Her fingers trail up Keith's legs, over the pale soft fuzz on the outside to the sensitive bare skin of her inner thighs, and Keith shudders again.  She lifts her hips, tries to pull Shiro closer by locking her ankles. In return, Shiro lowers her head to kiss Keith's knee.

Keith tries and fails to yank her hands free of Shiro's hold. "Shiro, stop _teasing_ me."

"Patience," Shiro says. Keith's wrists are pressed harder into the pillow. The fingers on her human hand spreading Keith's cunt open in front of her.

"If you finish that with 'yields focus,' I will —!"

Keith doesn't get the chance to finish, cut short by Shiro's mouth finally touching her. Shiro's warm, talented tongue licks flat against her cunt, tracing the shape of her.   Shiro moves her flesh hand to cup Keith's ass, pulling her closer.

She feels her wetness dripping onto the nice hotel sheets, which only serves to make Shiro dip lower, a curl of her tongue at Keith's entrance. There's the slightest press of it inside her, small, shallow thrusts.

"Shiro, fuck, oh," Keith's mewling now, cursed Galra genes, but she can't help it. "Harder — fingers, come on."

She yelps when Shiro sucks Keith's clit into her mouth for one vicious moment. Shiro releases her and gives a soothing lick, even though her clit is already on the hard edge of pleasure-pain.

"If I let your hands go," Shiro asks, and Keith can barely process the words because she's looking at the shine of Shiro's lips, "will you be good? I've got a surprise for you."

 _You know me, I'm always good_ , Keith wants to say, which would make Shiro laugh. But she's horny and she just wants to come and she's done with banter, so she nods quickly. "Yes, sir."

With a sharp grin — Shiro will deny having an authority kink forever, but she always gets a little more aggressive when Keith pulls out _sir_ , and Keith knows it — Shiro bites at Keith's thigh again, but she does as she promised and releases Keith's wrists. The arm floats back to her, and then between Keith's legs.

"Ready, baby?" Shiro asks. One of her metal fingers rubs between the lips of Keith's cunt, coating it the ridiculous amount of wetness she's been leaking.

Keith gasps out an, "Oh," and clutches at the sheets. This isn't really a surprise, but she loves it, loves how much bigger the fingers of this arm are. With a few of them, it's like getting fucked with one of their dildos, except the programming of the arm means that Shiro can still feel her, how warm and tight and wet she is for her. "Mmm, Shiro. Oh, god," she moans when the second finger slides in. It's large, a stretch, but it feels so good.

She's lulled into the pleasure, the stroke of Shiro's metal fingers inside her and the heat of Shiro's mouth returning to her clit. It's _so good,_ and she's getting close fast.

And then —

The fingers vibrate.

"Fuck!" Keith yells. "Shiro, what — fuck," she cries out when Shiro's fingers push deeper and curl upwards, still with a steady, strong vibration inside her.

Keith claps a hand over her own mouth to keep the broken moan of Shiro's name from coming out and grabs at Shiro's short hair with the other. She spreads her thighs wider, lifting her hips to meet the Altean hand as it fucks into her.

Everything narrows to Shiro, to her mouth sucking at Keith's clit and her fingers inside her. And then she comes, clenching around Shiro's fingers and pulling hard at Shiro's hair, with heavy, gasping breaths.

"Wow." When she stops, Shiro is still there, flesh hand stroking lightly over Keith's belly. "You're so gorgeous like that."

"When I can move," Keith says, "I am going to get you back. Your hand vibrates! You never told me! Oh my god. Shiro."

Shiro moves up next to Keith and pulls her into her arms, and Keith goes happily, sated. "It's an, uh, temporary extension. For special occasions. I thought this counted."

"Mm," Keith sighs.  "There might be a _lot_ of special occasions in our future."  

She looks at Shiro, the woman she's both fought to defend the universe with and fought the universe to return to her. They've gone to the stars and back for each other. She's beautiful and handsome, damp-cheeked and flushed with pleasure from making Keith come, and she's Keith's.

"But first, I thought I said something about you on my face."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author responds to comments.
> 
> -
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/springofviolets).


End file.
